ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray's Occult Books
Ray's Occult Books is a bookstore owned and operated by Ray Stantz after the Ghostbusters were served a judicial restraining order. History Primary Canon Following the collapse of the Ghostbusters, Ray opened up an Occult book store; specializing in the bizarre, somewhat strange, and hard to find books. Peter Venkman is a frequent customer, as demonstrated by his having an account; he has been seen buying a book entitled "Magical Paths to Fortune and Power". Egon Spengler often browses the store's large collection of books for research, including an investigation conducted for Dana Barrett in 1989. Secondary Canon Ray eventually hired someone to take over as store manager, Kylie Griffin, and he would help out on occasion when he was off duty from being a Ghostbuster. She initially took the job to help pay for college. TomWaltz Tweet 7/3/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "A research-loving wunderkind with a nearly perfect memory, KYLIE GRIFFIN took a job managing RAY STANTZ's paranormal bookstore -- RAY'S OCCULT BOOKS -- to help pay her way through college. (It didn't help much at first, but it beat waiting tables.)" Kylie helped organize the store and increased profits. TomWaltz Tweet 7/3/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "During her time at Ray's Occult, Kylie helped organize the store and increase profits." The store also became a repository of sorts for several artifacts collected during the Shandor Incident during Thanksgiving 1991. A couple years later, Kylie hired Eduardo Rivera, an alleged "functional illiterate," to run the store while she was working as a Ghostbuster. While on duty, Kylie was visited by Janine. She wanted to make sure she was alright after the attack conducted by the Draugar. There wasn't any books on the subject. Peter arrived and took Kylie with him to the Warehouse. In December, Ray and Kylie closed up the store to conduct research on behalf of the Ghostbusters. They poured through a Tobin's Spirit Guide, the latest Spates Catalog, Spectral Almanac, Moreci Bestiary, McGee's Coopted Paganism, and the New England Grimoire in search of information on recurrent child hauntings and supernatural abductions from the last 50 years. At the start of the following year, Eduardo was the only employee on duty. A strange package arrived. While inspecting it, Eduardo had an out of body experience and met Tiamat. Ray and Kylie found Eduardo on the floor and called for an ambulance. In the following spring, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz visited Ray's Occult and met with Kylie and Eduardo. They discussed the ongoing Tiamat and Gozer case. While the other Ghostbusters were on a flight to Italy, Egon searched for a copy of "The Johansen's Argument" at the New York City Public Library but could not locate it. He called Ray's Occult and asked Kylie if Ray still had on. Kylie recalled she hadn't seen it in awhile and checked the clearance bin. She confirmed it was sold and didn't realize Egon already hung up. Ray's Occult and its staff were briefly featured in the commercial for Ghostbusters 101, Peter's idea for prospective customers who want to pay for a fantasy camp and learn what it takes to be a Ghostbuster. In the weeks between an incident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and the appearance of twin Statues of Liberty, Garrett Parker was sent on an errand to Ray's Occult. He left with a box piled to the brim with books and rolled up papers. Ray was called away from the Warehouse to authenticate a collector's item at the book store but twin Statues of Liberty appeared in New York Harbor. Following an encounter with a ghost at Grand Central Station, Kylie returned to Ray's Occult. Because she was in contact with the ghost upon its atomization, a temporary mental link was established. Kylie had a precognitive dream, in the bookstore' office, and learned of the ghost's plan to unleash an army upon the world. The ghost removed his hoor and declared the veil to the other side would open permanently and night would last forever. He dropped Kylie into his head. She woke up on the floor. After telling the Ghostbusters about her dream, Kylie realized something and took the subway back to Ray's Occult to double-check her hunch. She checked several books and put together that the ghost's sticking point with its name, its proclivity to be quick to fight, and the ring it wore all pointed to it being Connla. She called up Ray to inform him of the good news. Known Employees *Ray Stantz **Founder, Owner Secondary Canon Only *Kylie Griffin **Manager *Eduardo Rivera Trivia *It is open until 7:00 P.M. on weekdays, midnight on Saturdays *Based on St. Mark's Deli being located next door, Ray's Occult was filmed at 33 St. Mark's Place New York, NY 10003. Spook Central Ray's Occult **The current tenant of the space is a burger shop called Mark. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 and February 27, 1989 drafts--in opposition to the real world filming location--Ray's Occult in a small basement shop located on a quaint commercial block in Greenwich Village. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 20). "Paragraph reads: "It's a small basement shop located on a quaint commercial block in Greenwich Village."'' February 27, 1989 draft via Spook Central *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Ray lost everything after the events of the first movie. He rebuilt his life with Ray's Occult Books. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 21). "Ray Stantz says: "I had every penny invested in Ghostbusters. You had nothing. Between the fines and the lawsuits I lost everything."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 21). "Ray Stantz says: "This bookstore is all I have."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the store closed at seven everyday. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 21). "Ray Stantz says: "Ray's Occult... Yep... Sure do... everything from Alchemy to Zoroaster, I've got it all... until seven every day... Sure thing."'' *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), after the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version), the ninth message left on the Ghostbusters' answering machine is from a female customer of Ray's Occult. She called the Ghostbusters because the phone number for Ray's Occult Books is out of service and asks about some party favors she had on order on behalf of the Westchester Coven. The party is for a visitor from the "Deep South." Female Caller (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Museum of (Super)Natural History Level "After finishing level, 9th message on Firehouse answering machine" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Female caller says: "Hi, I hope I have the right number. I'm trying to find Ray's Occult Bookstore. The number there is out of service. Walpurgisnacht is coming up and I had some party favors on order. If you know anything about it, please let me know. We have an important guest coming up from... the Deep South. And nobody wants to disappoint him. Reach me at Westchester Coven #." *On Page 39 of Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, the second Ray's Occult Road Show block features the Portrait of G. Sedgewick. Ray writes it will look great in his store, Ray's Occult Books. Bueno, Fernando (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, p. 39 (Realistic Version). Prima Games, Roseville CA USA, ISBN 2008930552. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), one of the concept art images for the Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version) was for Ray's Occult Books, implying there may have been some detouring similar to the Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version). Spook Central 2/8/12 Ray's Occult Concept Art **It was later revealed the Ghostbusters would visit the store because Ray needed to get something inside. Cross The Streams Episode 38 (ts. 39:38-42:58) *In the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (DS) version, Ray's Occult Books can be found northwest of the Firehouse. *Ray's Occult makes a cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics Grand Central *In page 14 of Ghostbusters Issue #10, Ray notes Ray's Occult sells "The Jones Manual on New Orleans Voodoo" for $17.95. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #12, in the upper left corner is Kylie's Ray's Occult Books employee badge. *Jenny Moran loves Ray's Occult Books. Jenny Moran (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #15" (2012) (Comic p.4). Jenny says: "I know, I love your store." *As of the February when the Ghostbusters were abducted by The Collectors, Kylie was the manager of Ray's Occult for almost two years. Narrator (2013). IDW Comics- "Volume 2, Issue #1" (2013) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Kylie Griffin has managed Ray Stantz's occult bookstore for almost two years now and her borderline mystical research skills have been very useful to the Ghostbusters." *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Volume 2, Issue #11, the Ray's Occult business card lists the store's phone number as (212)405-BOOK *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page two, a Ray's Occult Books business card appears. *On page eight of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the bottom right corner of the brown tack board is a Ray's Occult Books business card. *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, page 15, on the brown tack board, one of the Ray's Occult business cards is pinned. *On Kylie's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card, Ray's Occult is mentioned. Kylie's Character Card (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Character Card). Card reads: "Manages Ray's Occult Bookstore." *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #1, Kylie is holding a Ray's Occult bag. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 11: **Ray's Occult Books' neighbors St. Mark's Deli and Manic appear in panel 1. **In panel 1, on the right of Ray's Occult Books are concert posters for Shanna from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" **In panel 1, on the inside of the doorway adorned with the Shanna posters is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg **To the right of Eduardo is the book's resident doll based on the Bird of Kildarby from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **The post it note on register references Great Grandma Rose, Kylie's late great grandmother from Extreme Ghostbusters. **Standing up on the register is a book about High John the Conqueror, a folk hero in American legend tied to hoodoo. **On top of stack of books in front of the phone is the Bestiary from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Sphinx" **On the top shelf behind Kylie are ***Pagan Rituals & Sacrifices from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***Magic of the Runes from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" **On the lower shelf is: ***Galileo and his Studies of Medieval Poltergeist from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***Next to Galileo is the West End RPG, Ghostbusters: Hot Rods of the Gods. **Left of Kylie's elbow is a Ghostbusters II pin **Below the pin is a black and white photo of the Ghostbusters commercial billboard from the LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Level. **Archangel's Gallbladder, another Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, is on Kylie's right. **In panel 4, to Kylie's left is the Vigo tapestry after it shows the Ghostbusters and Oscar at the end of Ghostbusters II. Only Egon is visible. **In panel 4 is the Portrait of Eleanor Twitty, another Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions from the "Checking Out the Library" level. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 19, in panel 3, on far left corner, there is a yellow crumpled Ray's Occult Books paper bag by the console. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 2, Kylie has a Ray's Occult bag like in Ghostbusters International when she delivered materials to Egon. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, it is noted Ray's Occult stays in business through a small selection of modern-day new age self-help books and special orders. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "The business itself is kept afloat by a small selection of modern-day new age self-help books, and special orders, but that's neither here nor there." There is also a book-of-the-month club. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "However, as cadets, you are entitled to 5% off our book-of-the-month club." *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, Kylie wakes up in the Ray's Occult office - the first time it has appeared. *On page 23 of Annual 2018, in panel 4: **On the cardboard box is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. The cardboard box, itself, is the box Blitzway shipped their 1/6 scale figures in if you purchased the "Special Pack." **On the book shelves are "Ghosts Walk Among Us" and "Government Cover Up: Ghosts" - two books Kylie Griffin had in her stack near the end of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1". *Ray's Occult was mentioned in Kylie Griffin's bio on the 39th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 3, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/3/18 *Ray's Occult was alluded to in Ray's bio on the 41st Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 10, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/10/18 Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 04: Ray's Occult Books Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Mentioned on ninth message on Firehouse's answering machine after the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game (DS) IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Ghostbusters Issue #10 ****Ray mentions his store ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ****Referenced on Page 7 ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ****"Sinterklaas" and "The Old Days" ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ****Ray alludes to the store. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "A few weeks back, an employee at the bookstore -- An employee had an extracorporeal experience wherein he claimed to have met the Mesopotamian goddess of chaos." ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ****Alluded to by Kylie on page 18 Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.18). Kylie says: "I've been tearing the bookstore apart for any kind of clue or reference." ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 ****Mentioned on page 25 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 ***Mentioned in Kylie Griffin's biography in Dramatis Personae *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 ***Egon alludes to Ray's Occult on page 7. Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.7). Egon says: "I'll call Kylie and let her know what we'll need her to bring from the store." *Volume 3 **Ghostbusters International #1 ***Mentioned in Ray and Kylie's biographies. Dramatis Personae (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "Owns Ray's Occult Bookstore." Dramatis Personae (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "Manager of Ray's Occult Bookstore and a Ghostbuster." **Ghostbusters International #2 **Ghostbusters International #7 ***Mentioned on page 17 by Loftur Þorsteinsson. Loftur Þorsteinsson (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.17). Loftur says: "No, I'm here on the behalf of a scruffy young man at Ray's Occult." *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Alluded to by Kylie on page 6 Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.6). Kylie Griffin says: "Okay, so I brought up a few things from the bookstore... some of the usual reference -- Spates Catalog, Tobin's Spirit Guide, The Henderson Manual on Dimensional Breaches... Oh, and The Schoening Omnibi." **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Alluded to by Erin Gilbert on page 12 Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.12). Erin Gilbert says: "Dr. Stantz has a whole store full of books, but nothing with his name on it." ***Mentioned on page 23 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "The Ghostbusters make use of a robust library of paranormal lore, much of it housed at Ray's Occult Books." *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon RaysOccultBooks8.jpg RaysOccultBooks7.jpg RaysOccultBooks6.jpg RaysOccultBooks5.jpg RaysOccultBooks4.jpg RaysOccultBooks3.jpg RaysOccultBooks2.jpg Secondary Canon RaysOccultBookStoreSPV.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (DS) RaysOccultBooksIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 RaysOccultSalesRackIDW.jpg|Sidewalk Sale Rack RaysOccultDoorIDW.jpg|Doorway RaysOccultWallIDW.jpg|Register area KylieIDW.jpg|Register area RaysOccultIDW9CoverRI.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics Grand Central RaysOccultBooksIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 RaysOccultBooksIDW12.jpg|Reference on Ghostbusters Issue #12 Cover B RaysOccultBooksIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 RaysOccultBooksMassHysteriaHC.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria HardeesTheVideoGameDSGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 KylieGriffinIDW49.jpg|Ray's Occult bag seen in Ghostbusters International #1 RaysOccultBooksIDW03.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters International #2 RaysOccultBooksIDW04.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters International #2 RaysOccultBooksIDW05.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters International #2 RaysOccultBooksIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Shopping bag seen in Ghostbusters International #3 RaysOccultBooksIDW06.jpg|Office seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RaysOccultBooksIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Non Canon RaysOccultBooksTVGConceptArt.jpg|Unused Concept Art from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations